For the love of God i love you
by Dereksgirl13
Summary: Rated M... God do i love lemons... you know you want to read it!


(CPOV)

Some unknown feeling started building in my stomach and I felt weird.

"Come in." I said, thinking that I should had said go away instead.

Derek opens the door and stares at me with those green eyes that I can get lost in. We stood there dumbstruck, both red faced, me staring into his beautiful green eyes, for a full minute, and then my panicky feelings got the better of me and I ran back inside. I ran all the way to the bathroom and shut the door. I leaned up against it and just breathed. My stupid feelings ruined everything! I knew he saw on my face that I wanted to kiss him. It was a full kiss, on the lips but I need the other side of the lips to react to my stupid hormones. I felt really weird and tingly inside. I slid down to a sitting position and just sat there. Breathing, and sitting. Eventually I calmed down enough to go look under the door to see if anyone was out in my room. Derek wasn't standing anywhere in my room. _**Oh no, he's probably scared of you now, Chloe, you blew it again**_**!** I ran to the door to go see where he was hiding now, and when I opened it he was right there. He grabbed my waist, pulled me close and kissed me. Full on the mouth.

Chapter 2

**Oh the things that he can do with those rough hands to make me feel like my body was being set on fire. The fire was starting from my shoulders, where he had his hands rubbing to get me to react, continuing down, through my spine, making me tremble in delight. Wait, what am I talking about? Derek, he's kissing me, I should stop but my body had other ideas and I think his hormones were agreeing with my body language.. All I felt thought about, and sensed, was him. Him holding me, the way no one has held me before. Holding my like I'm an angel that has been sent down from heaven to give to someone that has never had anybody or needed more. **

**WE'RE KISSING!** He pulled me in tighter and I put my hands around his neck. We migrated over to my bed, and somehow I ended up on top of him. My tongue had nowhere to go, but he was frantically searching for something. He had only one hand on my body but I wanted both of them touching me. I felt his other hand under me near where I was getting wetter and wetter. He put an arch in his back lifting me off of him and made me slid down his body. I felt something on my lip and gasped, and in went his penis. The penis was hard, but smooth. He shoved it in my mouth and I started to suck it like a lollipop. I heard him groan from the pleasure it was sending through his body. I slowly obliged to have his hard stick go somewhere else, but we didn't have a condom yet. And soon I pushed him all the way in, harder into my mouth, making it all fit in, and finally getting beautiful responses. But, eventually I had to come up for air. I fell off him and the bed, and sat on the floor panting. Derek was laying on the bed gasping for air.

I put my head against one of his legs (too tall for the bed it seems) and then wrapped my arms around it to stop the room from spinning.

And we just sat. Panting. Sitting. Panting and sitting. Sitting and panting. After a while I could breath I tried to swallow but there was something in my mouth, so I played with it in my mouth. I was slimly, but thick. I was going over what exactly what I ate today at lunch. Then it hit me. I looked up at Derek's penis; it was swollen from where I got to it. White liquid was coming out of it, from where it has been in my mouth. I blushed because I have done something that the old Chloe Saunders would never do and defiantly without a condom. I looked up at Derek's face, he was looking at me with big round eyes but otherwise with a drunken look on his face.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked back.

"It was so wonderful! It felt so good!" he answered back, blushing slightly.

I stood up slowly, turned toward the door and saw it was locked, and jumped on Derek. I had to make sure I wouldn't crush his penis by jumping on him without him being ready to catch or hold my weight. I looked into his eyes and tried to show him all the love I had for him in my eyes. He must have understood because he took his right hand and pushed it under my shirt and was at my bra buckle. I could tell he waited for permission to take it off, so I nodded. I could feel my bra come undone and my breast lay low on my shirt. He was watching how the shirt got tighter when he pulled at the back at the shirt.

He was making the shirt push my breast out even larger than they already were. I heard myself groan when his left hand went under my shirt, on my back, rubbing little circles on my spine. So slowly his left hand made its way toward my stomach, looking me in the eyes the whole time, making sure that I could stop him if I wanted him too. But the problem was I didn't want him to stop, so I rushed at his mouth, kissing him till he got the nerve to start feeling my breast.

His rough hands were surprising soft and warm. He held my breast in his hands and was kissing me while making me think I was about to explode if I didn't have sex with this guy. I pushed him away and before I could see his response, I ran to the bathroom, kicking the door behind me on the way. I opened one of the cabinets in the bathroom and searched for the condoms I found the other day.

Once I found them, I took one, and made my way slowly to the room. Derek was still in the same position, staring where the bathroom door was as he watched me open the door. I made my way over toward him, taking my shirt off at the same time. I watched his penis grow about 2 inches when he saw my breast. I climbed on the bed, swung each leg below his penis, and slowly started to grind myself on him as I made my way up and did the same going back down. He started to moan and groan and shut his eyes. Once I made my 5th trip back down, I stopped.

Took the condom out of my pants and opened it. I looked up at Derek's face. He was silently watching me as I opened the little package contain the only protection that would keep me from becoming pregnant. I slid the condom down on his penis, and looked up at him again.

"You sure about this, Chloe?" his voice was all husky and low.

"I want you." was my only reply.

Derek flipped us so he was on top of me. My pants were still in the way but I made no move to remove them. I wanted his to do it. He bent down slowly at my hips where the top my pants were and grabbed it with his teeth. Once he had a good grip on the pants he pulled, somehow the button and zipper were already undone. He pulled the pants down, with his head so low that when his hair brushed my thighs I knew I was moaning and groaning up a storm.

He got so excited he ripped my pants all the way down and threw them across the room. Now the only thing protecting me from his penis was a black pair of lacey underwear Tori got me. He pushed his hands on the top of the underwear and slowly pulled them down, passed my thighs, my knees, and finally my ankles.

Now I was completely naked and there was no going back now. I saw him rake his eyes slowly up and down my body multiple times before he jumped on me. I wrapped my legs around waist and was awarded with feeling his penis go in a inch. Once having the feeling, I needed it. I wanted it shoved in my me and pushed in and out as fast and hard as he can. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled myself in.

I felt the penis go in and had to bite back a scream. It hurt so bad but felt so good. The pressure that was applied when something so big and hard was being put in something small and wet and soft.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


End file.
